


Bourgeon

by InvisibleAloneGirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAloneGirl/pseuds/InvisibleAloneGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux êtres ravagés peuvent-t-ils vraiment construire quelque chose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part I

Toute cette histoire commence le premier jour du quatrième âge de la Terre du Milieu. Sais-tu quel est l'évènement de cette journée? Peut-être ce ver t'aidera à comprendre:

Le sans couronne sera à nouveau Roi

Le couronnement du nouveau Roi du Gondor. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn, héritier d'Elendil. Illustre combattant de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm et des Champs du Pelennor... Tout le monde ne parle que de cet homme à Minas Tirith depuis la chute de Sauron. Comment il a galvanisé les troupes avec "Mais ce jour n'est pas arrivé!". Malfré tous les ragots qui circulent je ne peux m'empêcher de voir cet homme comme un nouveau despote. Denethor a fait assez de mal ici. Je n'ai plus aucune confiance en nos dirigeants. En ressassant toutes ces pensées je marche à travers la ville blanche, montant peu à peu jusqu'à son sommet et à la grande tour pavée du palais royal. Mes bottes de cuir souple ne font aucun bruit contre le marbre blanc. Je m'arrête quelques secondes et observe le ciel. Il est d'un bleu pur, magnifique, presque envoûtant. On pourrait presque se noyer dedans. Une brise d'été légère se lève et fait voleter mes cheveux mi-longs et légèrement bouclés. Un soupir s'échappe de ma gorge et, résignée, je reprend mon chemin, me noyant dans la foule compacte et grouillante qui se dirige tel un seul homme vers la grand place. Un impressionnant brouhaha m'enveloppe et je laisse mon esprit s'égarer. Mes yeux vont de cette femme radieuse avec ses enfants à ce vieillard au regard si sage. Mais je ne les vois pas vraiment. L'odeur bestiale de toute cette populace entassée assaille mes narines et me tire de mes divagations. On me frôle, le tissus rêche des tuniques irrite ma peau. Une bouffée de panique me submerge, j'étouffe. Mon cœur s'emballe, me rappelant celui d'un animal apeuré, comme ceux que je chassais étant plus jeune. La foule me pousse et je ne peux aller à contre courant, elle est trop forte. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Soudain, une bourrasque m'indique que j'ai débouché sur l'immense esplanade. Mes cheveux s'emmêlent mais je reprends mes esprits rapidement. Je suis projetée au troisième ou quatrième rang et ainsi commence l'interminable attente. Presque tous les habitants sont présents mais notre futur souverain semble vouloir se faire désirer. De nouveau j'entends les langues se délier.

"_ Il doit être anéanti, Dame Arwen est partie vers l'Ouest..."

"_ On dit qu'il traîne un lourd passé derrière lui..."

Toutes ces messes basses m'insupportent et je pousse un bref soupir d'agacement qui me vaut quelques regards énervés en coin. Je préfère porter mon attention sur le magnifique arbre blanc qui trône fièrement au centre de la cour. Un bourgeon d'un des deux arbres originels si mes souvenirs sont bons. De délicates fleurs nacrées ont recommencé à pousser sur les branches sèches, mortes et jusqu'à peu de temps infertiles de la souche blanche. Un étrange sentiment de paix envahit tout mon être et je me surprends à relever la tête pour m'absorber à nouveau dans la contemplation du ciel. Une vague de murmures me ramène à la réalité. La cérémonie commence. Enfin! Le Magicien Blanc est debout, devant le futur Roi, agenouillé. La couronne ailée rejoint ses cheveux bruns.

"_ Et voici venir les jours du roi!... Qu'ils soient heureux..." annonce Gandalf.

Le nouveau souverain se lève et se retourne, provoquant une salve d'applaudissement... Sa stature et son port ainsi que ses vêtements, tout respire la haute-société. Un frisson de colère me parcourt et je serre les poings machinalement. C'est à ce moment qu'il prend la parole...

"_Ce jour n'appartient pas à un seul homme mais à tous. Reconstruisons ensemble ce monde afin de pouvoir partager des temps de paix!"

Après le chaos que nous avons tous vécu, tout se rapproche de la paix... Mais ce ne sont pas tant ses paroles mais plutôt sa voix qui me trouble... Si grave et profonde... Et ses yeux bleus clairs... Limpides comme l'immensité azurée qui me surplombe... Tandis que je suis plongée dans ma contemplation, une pluie de pétales de l'arbre se répand dans le vent... Sa voix résonne à nouveau à mes oreilles...: 

"_ Et Eärello, Endorenna utùlien, sinoma maruvan, ar Hildinyar, tenn'Ambar-metta..."

Involontairement, je frissonne... Cette étrange langue me transporte vers des horizons lointains, au-delà de la mer. Des souvenirs remontent le fil de ma mémoire et je sens quelques pétales veloutés caresser doucement mon visage. Une sorte d'apaisement étreint mon cœur, succédant à la colère...  
Hélas, le charme se brise lorsqu'il remonte l'allée et qu'il s'adresse à quatre Hobbits:

"_ Mes amis... ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner..."

Je ne cache pas ma surprise lorsque le nouveau Roi s'agenouille, une gratitude immense émanant de son visage. Chaque personne l'imite et moi-même je ne peux empêcher mon genoux de se plier et mon échine de se courber... Je connais leur histoire... Ce sont eux qui ont amené l'anneau unique jusqu'en Mordor, qui ont combattu aux côtés des Rohirrim ou des soldats du Gondor. Leur bravoure n'a d'égale que leur loyauté. Après quelques secondes ainsi, toute la place se remit sur pieds et reparti vaquer à ses occupations quotidiennes... Ce n'est pas un couronnement qui va bouleverser les habitudes des habitants de Minas Tirith. 

Je reste pourtant. La sérénité que je ressens à la vision de l'arbre m'est étrange. Je ramasse un pétale et effleure sa surface, cherchant à mettre des mots sur ce que je ressens. Cela fait longtemps qu'une telle quiétude m'avait subjugué. Me sentant soudain observée, je me retourne et croise le regard du Roi. Il semble me dévisager. Soutenant son regard, je remet une mèche de cheveux rebelle en place et finis par lui tourner le dos et retourner sur mes pas, engloutie par la foule...

To be continued...


	2. Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux êtres ravagés peuvent-t-ils vraiment construire quelque chose?

Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent à Minas Tirith. Le calme est revenu dans la cité blanche après les temps de guerre. Mon activité a donc bien changée. De forgeron de guerre, je suis retournée à faire des outils de culture, des serrures et effectuer des réparations en tous genres. Nos parents sont morts il y a quelques années de cela. Mon père m'a tout appris et j'ai donc repris tout naturellement la forge de mon géniteur pour subvenir à mes besoins et à ceux de mon petit frère. Les gens connaissent la réputation de mes ouvrages et j'arrive donc à m'en sortir. Je peux même payer une instruction à mon frère. J'ai vingt-six ans et il n'en a que douze. Depuis cinq ans je me suis substituée à notre mère et, même si ça n'a pas toujours été facile, j'essais d'éduquer Deonnyn comme mes parents l'auraient fait. 

Essuyant la sueur perlant sur mon front sale avec mon avant bras, je continue de frapper le métal rougi avec mon marteau. Des étincelles jaillissent à chaque coup porté et viennent mourir sur le sol poussiéreux. La chaleur qui règne dans la forge est insoutenable pour à peu près tout le monde, mais pour moi, c'est la représentation de la chaleur du foyer. Nous en formons un Deonnyn et moi, quoi qu'en disent les commères. Une mèche de mes cheveux bruns presque noirs s'échappe du chignon mal fait sur le haut de mon crâne. Je souffle dessus, sans continuer de frapper le morceau de minerai qui commence à prendre forme. La courbure du fer à cheval se dessine petit à petit, sous les coups habitués que j'effectue sans relâche. Un cri me sort de mes pensées:

"_ Add! Add! On te demande dehors!"

"_ Deo! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir traîner dans la forge, c'est dangereux!"

Je finis rapidement mon ouvrage et le fer plonge en grésillant dans l'eau, la couleur orangée mourant peu à peu dans le liquide clair. J'enlève mes gants et m'approche de mon frère. Il repart en courant vers notre petite maison, au cœur du quatrième cercle de la cité. Un soupir de lassitude s'échappe de mes lèvres, et je fais rouler mes épaules ainsi que mes muscles rendus raides par mes heures de travail acharné. Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire ou à réparer, et ce, à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. Le soleil radieux me fait plisser les yeux. J'ouvre la porte de notre demeure et discute avec mon nouveau client, mon frangin à mes côtés. Après avoir pris note de la commande, je décide de passer le reste de ma journée avec Deonnyn. Lorsque je lui annonce, il est ravi et saute dans mes bras. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et l'emmène se promener entre les échoppes colorées des marchands qui habitent non loin de chez nous. Il ne cesse de m'interpeller et ces yeux émerveillés me font sourire. Nous en profitons pour acheter nos provisions. En flânant ainsi, je distingue à nouveau des bribes de conversations. Les rumeurs vont bon train sur notre nouveau souverain.

"_ Ses conseillers sont bien étranges..."

"_ Il a l'air si jeune et on ne sait pas grand chose de lui au final..."

"_ Et s'il devenait comme l'ancien Intendant?..."

A l'évocation de Denethor, je me crispe imperceptiblement. Cette ordure ne méritait que la mort. Ma colère reflue quand je vois Deonnyn lever un regard inquiet vers moi. Sa main vient se glisser dans la mienne et je me remet à sourire, l'entraînant dans les méandres joyeusement désordonnés de notre ville immaculée...

-Ellipse temporelle-

La nuit est tombée, fraîche et calme. Deonnyn dort paisiblement, ses respirations régulières me rassurant et m'apaisant à la fois. Je remonte doucement la couette duveteuse sur sa bouille adorable d'enfant.

"_ Add..." murmure-t-il, épuisé par sa vie trépidante d'enfant.

"_ Chuut... Repose toi mon chou..."

Je sors le plus silencieusement possible de sa petite chambre après que ces paupières se soient lourdement refermées. Enfilant avec aisance mes bottes souples et ma cape, je sors dans la nuit claire et verrouille la porte derrière moi. Depuis que j'ai écouté les ragots dans les ruelles bondées il y a quelques heures, je ne pense plus qu'à cela. Cet endroit magique qui m'a emplit de sérénité. L'arbre blanc, il faut que j'y retourne.

Grimpant rapidement, avec une fluidité peu commune chez les forgerons, les marches en marbre menant en haut de la cité, je ne peux songer qu'à la douceur veloutée du pétale de fleur. Comme un cataplasme frais appliqué sur mon âme chauffée à blanc, comme les lames que j'ai frappées pendant les temps sombres de la guerre. Mes cheveux volent follement dans la brise nocturne alors que j'accélère l'allure jusqu'à ce que je débouche enfin sur l'immense esplanade. Mon élan presque sauvage est brisé net par la grandeur de cette place. Simple et épurée, elle respire pourtant la royauté. Tout comme la lame du Roi, que j'ai aperçu lors du couronnement. Narsil, la lame reforgée à partir des fragments d'Anduril, la lame brisée. Cette légende est connue de tous les forgeurs de lames et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Mais pourquoi penser à ce nouveau souverain alors que je suis devant une plus grande beauté?

Je peux presque voir l'arbre luire. Sa blancheur se reflète doucement dans la lumière du mince croissant de Lune qui s'étire au dessus de ma tête. Ses fleurs continuent de s'épanouir, apparemment, sa floraison perdurera tant que la lignée d'Elendil en fera de même. La brise fait voleter les pétales rosés jusque dans mes mèches rebelles. Les gardes postés au quatre coins de la place ne semblent pas prêter attention à ma mince silhouette absorbée dans ma contemplation.

Ma main à la peau blanche s'approche de l'écorce sèche et rugueuse. Mes doigts effleurent les aspérités et je ferme machinalement les yeux, comme lorsque j'apprécie la douceur de la lame d'une épée de bonne facture.

"_ Qu'est ce qu'une jeune femme vient faire à cette heure auprès de l'arbre blanc?"

Cette voix grave. Profonde.

Je me retourne lentement pour faire face à mon interlocuteur surprise. Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn.

"_ Mon roi.." je murmure, m'inclinant.

"_ Relevez-vous."

Je me redresse et mes yeux rencontrent ceux du nouveau Roi.

"_ Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question."

Il sourit et je finis par répondre, songeuse et levant les yeux vers les branches si décharnées et pourtant si fertiles...

"_ Je venais admirer l'arbre, tout simplement..."

"_ Une bien étrange occupation à cette heure de la nuit."

Il rit. Un frisson court le long de mon échine et je resserre instinctivement les pans de ma cape autour de mon corps. A cause de ce son si agréable ou du froid? Moi même je ne le sais. Un silence s'installe, pesant... Je finis par m'éloigner, non sans saluer respectueusement mon souverain. Sa voix profonde atteint à nouveaux mes tympans.

"_ Quelle est votre nom mademoiselle?"

Je m'arrête et me retourne, lui jetant un dernier regard indescriptible...

"_ Addrynnyn. Mon nom est Addrynnyn."

 

To be continued...


	3. Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux êtres ravagés peuvent-t-ils vraiment construire quelque chose?

Une semaine. Une longue semaine que mon étrange rencontre avec le roi s'est déroulée. Les questions ne cessent de se bousculer dans mon esprit depuis que j'ai dévalé les volées de marches qui descendent de l'immense esplanade. Son aura et sa stature particulière m'ont déstabilisé au plus haut point. Et le fait qu'il soit aussi près de l'arbre au milieu de la nuit m'intrigue. Et pourquoi lui ai-je dis mon nom? Comme si une femme forgeron insomniaque pouvait intéresser un souverain... Toutes ces interrogations tourbillonnent dans ma tête et je soupire, fermant la forge. La soirée est déjà bien avancée et ma journée a été plus que remplie. Les ampoules rouges et gonflées qui tapissent mes mains en sont la preuve. Deonnyn a laissé à manger pour moi et je lui en suis plus que reconnaissante. J'avale rapidement mon repas puis sors et m'assois sur le perron de notre petite maison avec de quoi nettoyer et bander mes plaies. Les plantes odorantes qui poussent aux fenêtres de la rue embaument l'air et je ferme les yeux pour mieux les apprécier. Je nettoie doucement mes brûlures et commence à enrouler délicatement un linge propre autour d'elles. Mes pensées dérivent et une envie quasiment irrépressible de retourner voir l'arbre blanc me submerge. J'aimerais observer le panorama au bout de la grande place, contempler l'immensité des plaines du Gondor, désormais débarrassé de ses abominations. Voir ce pour quoi les hommes de mon peuple se sont battus, ont donné leur vie. Je renonce presque à contre cœur à cette idée. Je réglerais cela plus tard. Le plus important en ce moment c'est de terminer mes ouvrages... Et de veiller sur mon frère. C'est sur cette conclusion que je rentre dans notre foyer, ferme la porte et souffle les bougies avant d'aller me coucher... La journée de demain s'annonce aussi longue et épuisante que celle d'aujourd'hui...

-Ellipse temporelle-

La levée du corps est encore plus difficile que ce que j'imaginais. Je me prépare rapidement et file à la forge, rallumant avec des gestes habitués les braises rougeoyantes. Je relève mes cheveux et enfile mes gants au cuir fatigué. Même à cette heure matinale, la rue commence à fourmiller de bruits, de voix et d'odeurs. La vie reprend son cours après le calme relatif de la nuit. Je sifflote et recommence mon labeur, frappant durement le métal. Accrochées aux murs de mon atelier, les plus belles épées que j'ai réalisé. Elles commencent doucement à prendre la poussière. La rumeur de la rue enfle étrangement, me perturbant quelque peu. C'est un Deonnyn tout excité qui rentre en trombe dans la forge, encore une fois! Je fronce les sourcils et pose mes outils.

"_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir ici sans protection quand je travaille Deo!"

Il ne prête nullement attention à ma remarque et me tire par la main vers notre maison.

"_ Add! Add! Dépêche toi de venir! Quelqu'un veut te voir!"

"_ Mais qui??"

Il rit et m'entraîne toujours plus vite, manquant presque de trébucher à plusieurs reprises. Perplexe, je me laisse faire. Ma surprise est totale lorsque je découvre le roi, observant attentivement les modestes meubles en bois fatigués par les années. Il se retourne et me dévisage longuement, détaillant sans doute ma tenue crasseuse et masculine, mon visage rougi par la chaleur de la forge et mes mains bandées. Je m'incline respectueusement, quelques mèches folles balayant mon visage, puis dis à mon frère:

"_ Tu peux nous laisser s'il te plaît? C'est bientôt l'heure pour toi d'aller en cours..."

Il hoche la tête, lance un dernier regard brillant d'admiration puis file en courant vers la porte. Je le suis des yeux. Le claquement retenti et le bruit sec me ramène à la réalité. Le silence s'éternise. On se regarde dans le blanc des yeux, lui, dans ses habits richement décorés, avec sa couronne argenté scintillant au soleil. Il finit par ouvrir la bouche.

"_ Une femme forgeron nommée Addrynnyn n'a pas été très difficile à trouver, même dans une ville aussi vaste que Minas Tirith..."

"_ Sauf votre respect votre majesté, puis-je vous demander ce que vous faites ici?"

Il paraît se crisper imperceptiblement à l'annonce de son titre puis reprend contenance.

"_ A vrai dire, j'aurai besoin de vos services, beaucoup de gens louent vos talents."

Mon sourcil se hausse automatiquement, je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et m'adosse au mur, attendant patiemment qu'il poursuive ses explications.

"_ Vous devez vous ennuyer à forger des fers à chevaux ou des outils agricoles. Je voudrais vous engager pour remettre en état toutes les armes de toutes les garnisons de la ville."

Ma surprise augmente, mais je reste quand même dubitative. Cela pourrait être une vaste foutaise. Il semble voir ma perplexité et ajoute:

"_ Je suis prêt à vous payer le double."

Mon cœur rate un battement et je relève immédiatement la tête. Une telle opportunité me permettrais d'assurer l'avenir de Deonnyn. Même si m'occuper de la garde ne me réjouis pas... Mais reforger des lames... Un soupir de nostalgie m'échappe rien que d'y penser... Si il commence à me prendre par les sentiments... Je me mords la lèvre, en réflexion intense, calculant à peu près ce qu'une telle mission peut me rapporter... Et pourquoi pas devenir le forgeron attitré de la garde royale? Un contrat en or qui s'offre à moi. Mais ne pas se précipiter, jamais.

"_ Je vais y réfléchir."

Déterminée, je vrille mes yeux gris dans les siens si bleus. Il hoche la tête et se dirige vers la porte. Avant de franchir le seuil et d'être happé par la foule (qui s'exclame de toutes parts, comme toute à l'heure), il s'adresse à moi, de sa voix profonde et si agréable:

"_ Vous savez où me trouver. J'attend votre réponse."

Avant qu'il ne sorte, je ne peux empêcher une dernière question de franchir mes lèvres:

"_ Pourquoi moi?"

Un dernier regard mystérieux dans ma direction.

"_ Vous le saurez si vous acceptez... Addrynnyn."

 

To be continued...


	4. Part IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux êtres ravagés peuvent-t-ils vraiment construire quelque chose?P

Pas un jour ne passe sans que je ne pense à sa proposition. Une semaine a passé, sans que cette question ne quitte mon esprit. Accepter? Pas accepter? Entre les deux, mon cœur balance. Une opportunité en or. Mais travailler pour la garde royale. Le faire? Ne pas le faire? Passer à côté de tout cet argent dont Deonnyn a besoin ou aura besoin plus tard? Rien que pour lui, je me dois d'essayer. Non, je dois le faire. Jamais une telle opportunité ne se représentera. Je soupire pour la dix millième fois au moins aujourd'hui, presque résignée. Tout me pousse vers ce travail. La passion pour la forge, l'avenir de mon frère et le salaire... Mais d'autres facteurs rentrent en jeux et je reste dans cet immobilisme constant qui me rend presque folle. Les journées passent, les blessures sur mes mains s'ouvrent à nouveau et je les soigne chaque soir, en regardant le haut de la cité et cette porte qui s'ouvre à moi. Si tentante. Je ne dors plus la nuit, hantée par de vieux souvenirs que je refoule méthodiquement. Finalement, ce soir, je n'y tiens plus. Je couche Deonnyn, m'emmitoufle dans ma longue cape et ferme la maison, prête à aller donner ma réponse au Roi. Je sais que je le trouverai. Il doit attendre ma réponse. Ou alors a déjà engagé quelqu'un d'autre. Je me mords violemment la lèvre inférieure à cette pensée, envisageant cette possibilité. Je ne suis pas le seul forgeron de cette ville. Ce qui me fait me poser encore plus de questions au sujet de son choix. Pourquoi me choisir moi? Ces nouvelles interrogations tournoient dans mon esprit alors que je gravis rapidement les marches menant à la grand place. Mes cheveux fouettent mon visage et ma cape claque dans le vent alors que ma précipitation augmente, marche après marche. Je débouche finalement sur l'esplanade, le souffle court et les jambes flageolantes. Personne en vue, à part les habituels gardes. Ils ne m'accordent même pas un regard et continuent leur ronde, leurs casques argentés brillants à la lumière de la Lune. Reprenant peu à peu ma respiration, je me dirige vers l'entrée du palais. Mon regard accroche instinctivement à l'arbre blanc et je le dépasse presque tristement. Je gravis avec appréhension les marches menant au palais et inspire profondément avant de pousser l'immense porte en bois. Le grincement résonne dans toute la pièce et les ombres paraissent menaçantes. Un silence pesant règne dans la salle du trône. Les immenses colonnes et le marbre du sol m'impressionnent, moi qui ai vécu toute ma vie dans une modeste maison avec toute ma famille. Mes bottes ne font pas de bruit sur le sol lisse. J'avance doucement jusqu'au centre de la pièce, observant le trône majestueux du Roi. Une voix que je connais désormais bien me fait sursauter:

"_ Vous êtes finalement venue."

Je me retourne brusquement, faisant face à mon souverain. Je commence à me courber mais il me coupe dans mon élan.

"_ Ces formalités ne sont pas nécessaires."

Un étrange sourire étire ses lèvres. Il reprend la parole, commençant à se rapprocher de moi.

"_ Alors? Quelle est votre réponse?"

"_ Vous n'avez pas demandé à d'autres artisans?" je demande, ne voulant pas de faux espoirs.

"_ Non."

Ses yeux se vrillent dans les miens et je lui réponds dans un souffle, emplie de détermination:

"_ J'accepte. Mais vous avez intérêt à respecter votre parole. Je veux tout ce que vous m'avez promis. Payée le double souvenez vous."

"_ Bien sûr. Et vous disposerez même de la forge royale."

A ces mots, mes yeux brillent et des milliers d'idées traversent mon esprit.

"_ Cela vous convient-il Adrynnyn?"

Entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche me fait frissonner mais je passe outre cet étrange sentiment et acquiesce.

Nous scellons notre accord d'un poignée de main puis je m'en vais, emplie d'un mélange de sentiments indescriptibles...

-Ellipse temporelle-

Quand j'annonce la nouvelle à Deonnyn, le lendemain matin, c'est l'effusion de joie. Il n'arrête pas de dire que j'ai de la chance, que je vais côtoyer le Roi etc etc... Son admiration pour lui est sans borne! Je le comprend un peu. Après la mort de nos parents, il n'avait pas de figure paternelle sur qui prendre exemple... Rencontrer notre souverain lui a rappelé certaines choses et lui a redonné de l'espoir. Je lui explique donc que je vais juste travailler à la forge royale pour quelques mois et qu'il devra bien faire attention à lui car je ne rentrerai peut être pas le soir. Je dois gagner rapidement l'argent promis, pour lui. La joie brille dans ses yeux chocolats et je souris, heureuse d'avance. Son avenir est assuré. Il n'aura pas à travailler comme je le fais pour quelques piecettes. L'instruction que je lui paye et que je vais continuer à lui payer lui permettra d'accéder à de meilleurs métiers, sans qu'il ai à trimer ou rentrer dans l'armée pour subvenir à ses besoins. Cette dernière option, je ne l'envisage même pas et lui ai déjà interdit à de nombreuses reprises. Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux et le pousse vers l'école. Il court et je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à combien il a grandi et à toutes les épreuves qu'il a traversé alors qu'il est si jeune.

Pour ma part, je vais vers mon lieu de travail temporaire. Le trajet m'est familier désormais. Cependant, j'admire avec un émerveillement sans cesse renouvelé l'arbre blanc. Les fleurs exhalent un doux parfum qui m'apaise. Mes pas me conduisent à nouveau jusqu'au palais. Le Roi m'y attend. Sa voix grave atteint mes tympans quand je rentre dans la salle:

"_ Etes- vous prête?"

Un instant de flottement. Mes yeux se crochètent aux siens.

"_ Plus que jamais."

Il sourit et se retourne. Je le suis en silence tandis qu'il me guide vers la forge dont je rêve depuis des années...

To be continued...


	5. Part V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deux êtres ravagés peuvent-t-ils vraiment construire quelque chose?

"_ Etes- vous prête?"

Un instant de flottement. Mes yeux se crochètent aux siens.

"_ Plus que jamais."

Il sourit et se retourne. Je le suis en silence tandis qu'il me guide vers la forge dont je rêve depuis des années...

...

Ma respiration s'accélère au fur et à mesure que nous pénétrons dans les entrailles du palais. Mon anxiété ne fait que croître et j'essais tant bien que mal de la contenir, voulant faire bonne figure devant mon nouvel employeur. Tandis que nous marchons, mes yeux s'attardent sur lui, cherchant à percer les mystères de cette étrange personnalité. Il est vêtu richement mais sobrement, le pourpre et le noir de sa tunique complétant à merveille ses cheveux bruns foncés. Mon esprit divague à nouveau lorsque j'aperçois, au détour d'un interminable couloir, une armure étincelante et à ses côtés, Anduril. La lame rutilante accroche mon regard et je m'arrête, hypnotisée par l'éclat mystique qui émane du métal forgé. Un soupir m'échappe mais je reviens brutalement à ma réalité quand la voix du roi m'appelle.

"_ Adrynnyn?"

Un frisson me parcoure et je me retourne vers lui, lui faisant comprendre du regard que nous pouvons reprendre notre marche. L'entendre prononcer mon nom, encore et encore, cela est étrange.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrive enfin à mon nouvel atelier. Rien à voir avec ma forge poussiéreuse et vieillotte. Ici, des outils neufs, une forge qui n'a presque pas servi et des lingots d'acier d'une qualité exceptionnelle. Jamais je n'ai eu l'occasion de travailler de si beaux et nobles matériaux. Absorbée dans ma contemplation admirative, j'effleure tous ces objets que je vais manier durant les prochains mois et je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de rater un battement.

Il semble attendre ma réaction, les mains croisées derrière le dos, patient. Je le défie du regard puis finis par dire, pesant mes mots:

"_ J'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour travailler correctement. Je suppose qu'il est normal de vous remercier."

Un mince sourire étire ses lèvres et il hoche la tête, apparemment satisfait de ma réponse. Je me désintéresse finalement du roi et attache mes cheveux, décidée à commencer mon travail le plus tôt possible. Faire des lames, les aiguiser et les équilibrer. Adapter chaque arme à son porteur. Voilà ce que j'aime faire et ce que je sais faire de mieux. Un tablier et des gants neufs viennent compléter ma panoplie et, souriant à demi, je commence à faire chauffer la forge, attendant de ressentir cette chaleur étouffante si familière et qui ne m'ennui plus depuis que j'ai dix. L'âge de tenir un marteau avec mes bras frêles d'enfants. Alors que je commence ma besogne, de vieux souvenirs reviennent effleurer mon esprit. Mes débuts en tant que forgeron. Tout ce que mon père m'a appris. Mes difficultés à me faire accepter comme un bon forgeron alors que je suis une femme. Je ne préoccupe plus de rien mais il me semble que mon souverain est toujours là, observant mes gestes habitués.

Durant les jours suivants, je suis la première à travailler, mes coups de marteaux résonnant dès l'aube dans les couloirs du palais, et je suis la dernière à partir, m'occupant de plusieurs épées en une seule journée, la passion gonflant mon cœur d'ardeur. Plusieurs soldats me regardent d'un œil critique tandis que d'autres acceptent volontiers mes conseils et cherchent à les appliquer, même simplement pour l'entretien de leur nouvelle épée.

Tous les matins, je passe devant cette salle illuminée, où reposent l'armure du roi et l'épée légendaire. Cette épée qui m'obsède et que je rêve de toucher, de soupeser. J'aimerai percer ses secrets, devenir aussi talentueuse que ceux qui l'ont forgé. Et reforgé. Je donnerai tout, ou presque, pour apprendre des Elfes, qu'ils partagent leur savoir ancestral avec moi. Même si je sais pertinemment que cela n'arrivera sans doute jamais...

Mes mains souffrent de mon acharnement et mes plaies ne vont pas en s'arrangeant. Mais ce soir, je décide d'aller observer la vue du bout de la place de l'arbre blanc. Je repose mon marteau dans un tintement métallique si familier et enlève mes protections. Ma cape vient s'enrouler autour de mes épaules et je couvre la forge, sans étouffer les braises rougeoyantes.

Je souffle les bougies et ferme la porte grinçante, ayant besoin d'un peu de repos après tout le travail accompli. Mes bottes ne font aucun bruit sur le marbre du sol et seul le bruissement du tissu épais de ma cape trahi ma présence dans ces lieux royaux. Un endroit où je ne suis définitivement pas à ma place. En repassant dans la salle du trône, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Denethor et à tout le mal qu'il a apporté ici. Le ressentiment laisse un goût amer dans ma bouche. Je sors, ne supportant pas de me remémorer tout cela. Dès que je passe la porte, je me sens mieux, inspirant profondément l'air frais de cette nuit. Mon regard erre sur la place et je le vois, là où je veux aller. Il me tourne le dos, faisant face à l'immense plaine. Je m'approche doucement, ne voulant pas rompre ce moment de calme qu'il doit chérir autant que moi. Je viens me poster à ses côtés, époustouflée par la magnifique vue qui s'impose à moi.

"_ Vous devriez vous soigner."

"_ Pardon?"

Je l'interroge du regard, plongeant mon regard gris dans le sien se bleu.

"_ Vos mains. Elles saignent."

Instinctivement, je cache mes paumes sanguinolentes et retourne à ma contemplation, ne voulant pas lui montrer l'étendue des dégâts. Après tout, ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Il doit seulement s'assurer que je fais correctement mon travail non?

Avant que j'ai pu réagir, ses doigts viennent enserrer mes mains et il observe attentivement les multiples cloques et coupures qui parsèment mes mains.

"_ Venez, je vais nettoyer vos plaies."

"_ Ce n'est pas la peine, je vais le faire moi-même."

"_ J'insiste."

Il me tire gentiment vers un banc et me fait asseoir, coupant court à mes protestations.

"_ Restez ici, je reviens tout de suite."

Fatiguée, je décide de me laisser faire et, quelques minutes plus tard, le voilà en train de nettoyer le carnage que sont devenu mes pauvres mains.

"_ Vous n'êtes nullement obligé de faire cela pour moi."

"_ Je prend soin de mon nouveau forgeron voilà tout."

Encore cet étrange sourire. Le silence. Puis une nouvelle question.

"_ Si je puis me permettre, pourquoi avez-vous hésité avant d'accepter mon offre?"

Je relève les yeux vers lui, souhaitant qu'il n'ai pas vraiment dit cela...

To be continued...


End file.
